A First Love Without Much Juice
by ThatsGoosey
Summary: COME SEE FOR YOURSELF ;) Human AU !Hetalia Characters: Australia, Fem!Seborga, and England. (IggyChu referance! xD)


_I felt my heart race as my body turned numb, it looked as those people were running toward me. In a matter that was intended to harm me, I could of sworn I felt the world stop as a young woman raced to close the door to what seemed to be a complete 'looney bin'._

**~Sweet Floats Flat~**

"_What on earth...?"_

I suppose I should introduce myself here, although I'm not very great at introductions. My name is Jack Kirkland,I live back in Australia, with my younger sister Harriet and good friend Paulo. I have tanned skin and brown hair; I usually wear a blue jogging suit. Even, when in Rome.

I was waking up in the hotel I was staying in, like the previous morning I decided to explore the nation of Italy. I was walking causally until something caught my eye. It was an apartment building, a rather unusual one also. I couldn't take my eyes off it, although it looked like a dump. Moss was growing all over the building and the residents looked rather insane, their BBQ was rather unbelievable; such _different _types of people standing beside each other cooking hot-dogs. But, out of those others was a cheerful young woman, a tanned brunette wearing a red dress was holding up plates full of hot-dogs and cheering... "The first plate of hot-dogs are ready!" She squealed, placing the plate onto the table. I blinked, walking to the broken gate and pushed it open lightly. Looking about in wonder, I looked to the residents and found them staring at me in a manner that was far from comforting. "...Erm, hello?" I began, looking about nervously until the young woman turned her glance toward me and smiled. "Ciao! Can I help you with anything?" I felt myself shake my head. "I-I was just curious, ma'am. Do you mind if I looked around?" With a light tilt of her head, she made a motion to do whatever I pleased. "Thank you." I said under my breath, nodding; rushing into the building. I could of sworn I heard light mumbles about trusting me and how they shouldn't, giving off a light sigh I noticed how nice it was. Compared to the outside building, it looked rather what people consider..expensive, although the only thing I could consider unusual was that Christmas decorations were still up, in the middle of the summer. I kneeled down and placed my hand onto the red silk carpets and sighed, standing up once more. "What kind of owner would make it appealing on the inside rather than the outside?" I mumbled under my breath, before I heard the door creek suddenly. Jerking my head back suddenly I saw that woman peak her head through the door. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She said with a nervous tone. "In fact, yes." I said with a smile, making a small sigh; she began to walk toward me. "I'm sorry about how unprofessional I was." She began, brushing a brown lock of hair out of her face. "My name is Samanta Vargas, I own this _'Sweet Floats Flats'_!" I quirked a brow, crossing my arms in confusion. "Sweet Floats Flats? What on earth is that?" She smiled lightly. "Oh, well; it's an apartment building!" I raised my eyebrows lightly, nodding. "What an..interesting 'nickname' for an apartment building such as this.""Thanks, made it up myself!" She giggled, then going back to her serious expression. "Anyways, are you interested in living here?" I shook my head and laughed. "Afraid not, I'm only visiting Italy."She raised her eyebrows in surprise, looking rather shocked. "Now? When Italy doesn't have a goverment, when the Mafia runs the whole entire country?!" Samanta placed her hands onto her mouth dramatically. "...You can't be serious, It didn't say that in the tour!" I went in complete panic mode, trembling lightly. "Well, yeah! They wanted people to visit to get money, obviously." She said with a light shake of her head. "Well...then."I mumbled.

Awkwardness filled the room for a moment or two before Samanta smiled awkwardly. "Hey, I never got your name." I perked up, looking at her. "Sorry, My name is Jack Kirkland a-and I couldn't help but notice how you've still got your Christmas decorations still up for display." I laughed awkwardly, she giggled with me too before replying. "I don't know, It makes the residents happy, and when they're happy...I'm happy!" I smiled a bit and nodded. "Seems about right." I looked to my watch, then back at her. "I've got some time on my hands, care to tell me about your residents?" "Of course! Now..where to begin, Oh! In Room 101 is Alfred Jones, Who's advised by kind men and out on the veranda, He grows his mushrooms! He has dirty blond hair and wears cheap clothing." I then interrupted her. "You allow this?" She nodded. "It's not bothering anyone, is it?" I was going to reply but she continued to speak. "In Room 102 is Arthur Wang, who has no tricks, sleights of hand, or future! He disappeared his savings with magic, but, sadly doesn't know how to get them back. He wears like, a tuxedo and has blond hair. Arthur also has thick eyebrows like yourself!" She giggled lightly at my shocked expression and said. "In Room 103 is , and she likes a violent, jobless man, A royal straight sleazebag; It's a first love without much juice. Really, trust me. She's the one with the blue hair and the causal outfit. But, she's so sweet!" Samanta said in a sing-songy voice. "The next one here is rather strange." She warned. "They all seem strange to me, so, try me." I shrugged. She took a deep breath.

"In Room 104 is Ms. Iijima, who's very popular among primates, but she's allergic to mammals, so she foams at the mouth when approached. She has dark pink hair and wears very formal wear, she's a jerk also, but she keeps to herself so I don't care." I lifted my eyebrows. "People can be allergic to mammals? How is that possible?" She shrugged."I don't know..but, it can happen. In Room 201 is Henry, A very well-behaved young man., but his common sense must be glitchy, because he works as an ivory smuggler." I perked up, I then noticed that he had small bumps under his leather coat. **Shocking**. Before I returned to reality, Samanta continued. "In Room 202 is Ms. Amanda, Who's been waiting for a friend to come over and some sushi she ordered for them for about 30 years now." She shuddered lightly, before bouncing up and down happily. "Basically, everybody here shares days of sweetness, and a life that floats to the top with joy, this is where smiles are put on people!" I shook my head, crossing my arms. "But, some people here don't seem happy at all. In fact, they're insane, more than happy."

"But!" She said lifting her finger. "That may been at the time, however...Soon, something fantastic will happen, and everyone will be happy, just like that!" I sighed and grabbed her wrist lightly. "Are you telling me you're telling me this from a past tense, which hasn't happened yet...?" She nodded. "Do you have a plan for this 'fantastic' thing?" I asked, she shook her head. "Nope!"

That very day I've decided to take a visit to the attendants I was told about, I first started with Arthur Wang. Which was something I am rather nervous about, I am honesty afraid if he's going to eat me seeing how he's starving. I knocked at the door silently...Knock! Knock! That's all Arthur Wang heard as he attempted to get his life savings back. "W-What do you want?!" He shouted, I stood at the door; attempting to open the door with a great success, I peaked my head into the room to find a British man who's skinny as a ruler. Glancing at me silently. "H-How can I help...you?" He said weakily, standing up. "Out of my own curiosity, I wanted to visit all the attendants of the building..." I said as scanned his appearance, the magician nodded. "Right.. I'm only twenty-four and I already lost my life-savings." He began to sob, placing his head into his hands. "..Arthur, please...There must be a solution for this." I frowned, before reaching into my wallet and pulling 50 euros, reaching it out for him. "There isn't! I am too weak to work, and I can't afford to eat..I am lucky enough that Miss Samanta is allowing me to stay here..." He wiped his tears, I sighed. "Here, look at me." Arthur glanced at me and with swollen eyes. "Take this, It must be worth something..." He glanced at money and gently took with a small smile. "Thank you."

I didn't expect to become a charity, so I'm hoping that's the last time I did that. I then arrived at the next attendent's door, it was Ms. Amanda. I sighed, knocking on the door, "Excuse me, please Ms. Amanda. Do you have a moment?" I backed up as the door creaked open, long back hair and a wrinkly face was shown through the door. "...You're not my friends..." She then placed her nails onto the wall and slid them down it, I shuddered as I covered my ears. "A-Afraid not, Ms. Amanda...I-" The screeching of the wall and the plugging of my ears didn't help a thing, infact it made it worse. Before I knew it, I made a run for it...as I ran, I bumped into Henry, having a shocked expression with such an innocent face. I noticed the bumps in his coat as I fell to the ground, rubbing my head. "Oh, I'm sorry there!" He laughed, helping me up, I sighed in relief. "Oh, good; someone sane. You must be Henry." He smiled. "Of course, Samanta must of told you about me.." Henry laughed, before raising his eyebrows. "Why are you running?" My eyes widened, pointing to the room that Ms. Amanda lived in. "**HER! **She's insane!" Giving off another laugh, Henry placed his hand onto my shoulder. "Oh, that's normal for her, don't worry now." My eyebrows twitched, how is that even possible; then I remembered his common sense wasn't completely there, great, another Wack-job..

"Who am I? Well, I'm Nataliya! Pleasure to meet you Jack!" I sighed in relief, smiling. "You too, ." She placed a hand onto her chin. "Are you new here, I've never seen you here before!" I laughed. "I guess you could say that, I was going around meeting all the residents I was told about." "Oh, Samanta told you about us? Then you could possibly get everyone out their shell!" I quirked a brow. "Excuse me? Everyone here is insane and one is starving...how could possibly getting everyone out of their shell possibly fix this?!" She placed a hand onto my shoulder. "We're barely social here, so if you get everyone together in a big event; we could possibly all become friends! Meaning we wouldn't be so alone in our situations!" Then I grew silent, and pondered. _"That's a great idea, actually, although they aren't my greatest concern. It wouldn't hurt to be generous, would it?" _I placed a hand onto my chin, I perked up. "Fireworks, how about we make a fireworks show?" She jumped up excitedly. "Great idea! Everyone will be invited and It will be like a social hour!"

"Great Idea, guys! That's brilliant, I actually have fireworks in the storage room! I'll go contact everyone about it- Wait, what time is the fireworks-show?" She stopped her rambling and asked. "Hmm, how about 7 o'clock, tonight of course." Nataliya gave off a small thumbs-up, Samanta squealed and rushed up the stairs, I smiled. "Alright, do you have an idea where the storage room is?" She nodded. "Of course, follow me-" As we turned around, we bumped into Alfred Jones and Ms. Iijima. "Ah! Sorry, guys! I didn't mean to bump into you." Nataliya quickly said, clinging into me. I blushed softly, watching Iijima wipe her mouth and scowl; storming off. Alfred sighed and shrugged. "It's alright, It was just a small mistake." He said with no emotion, before turning around and walking away. "Well, I can check those two off the list of who I have to meet." I joked, she laughed silently as we walked to the storage room. When we arrived there, I found that the door was already open...I tilted my head I went inside and found no trace of life in there; I shrugged and looked to back at her. "Alright, you carry three and I'll carry four."

I set the fireworks down onto the grass, the land behind the apartment building was huge and It was the perfect amount of space for the event. Nataliya gave me a small smile as she placed her items beside mine. "Perfect isn't it?" As we proceeded to set up the fireworks, time seemed to fly by so fast. Really fast, in fact it was almost time for the main event. I had butterflies in my stomach and my fingers crossed and bet Nataliya did also, when all the residents came out the back entrance; they were amazed by all the colours from the fireworks that went off. So amazed that they actually started to interact as planned. Smiles were everywhere, as they must of released the many things that had in common. Even, Ms. Amanda had a grin plastered onto her face, Isn't that just sweet?

**The End~**


End file.
